Her Butler, His Love
by lilynh18
Summary: A young woman runs into Sebastian at the Ice Fair. She disappears as quickly as she appeared. What happens when the ice breaks and she goes under water? Who is she truly? And why is she on the run?


_**Hi, everyone! This is my first Black Butler fanfiction! I know that there is an OC but just bear with me, please! I was thinking about this one for a while now, but I promise that I will write one that is only between Sebastian and Ciel. I just need to time to think of a plot and how it's going to be written.**_

_*** Also, Ciel's revenge has been completed, but he is not a demon. And he is still around. Sebastian is still his butler for the time being because Ciel entertains him.**_

_**~lilynh18**_

Looking around at the happy people, Amalia watches the crowd milling about the Frost Festival. She is shivering slightly from cold, only wearing a threadbare dress and worn leather shoes. Amalia frowns softly as her teeth began to chatter. Moving along the stalls, she notices the different trinkets and items available for sale. Not watching where she is going, Amalia accidentally bumps into a tall man wearing black.

"Excuse me, sir," Amalia whispers before turning around and disappearing in the between the stalls. Not noticing the man watching her go.

Making her way through the crowd, she notices a tea shop tent set up on the ice. Curious, Amalia heads over and peeks inside. Warmth is the first thing she notices, then the herbal scent of tea. One of the waitresses sees her and waves her inside, tentatively Amalia walks through the curtain and the waitress seats her at a table. Soon, there is a big mug of hot chocolate in front of her. Staring at the hot drink, Amalia turns to look at the waitress who brought it over and finds her gone. Looking around, trying to find the waitress, she notices that directly in front of her table is the tall man she had bumped into is standing near two other men are in a deep conversation.

One is obviously an earl if his clothing is anything to go by, the other looks to be an inspector but Amalia isn't sure. Turning her gaze back to the tall man, she sees that he notices her. Seeing him nod to her and then to drink, has her feeling a little suspicious of him. The waitress then shows up at her table.

"Is the drink not your liking?" she asks. Amalia can hear the Chinese accent in her voice.

"I didn't order it. And I can't pay for it," Amalia said softly.

"Oh, I am sorry, I forgot to mention, your tab is covered. You are more than welcome to drink and eat till you are pleased," the waitress says.

Amalia's eyes go wide at this, the drink is still hot as it has only been a few minutes since she got it. Making up her mind, Amalia ask for a bowl of soup, and the waitress gives her a big smile and walks away with her order. Taking a sip of the hot chocolate, Amalia sighs as the warmth fill her chilled body. The waitress comes back over with the soup and sets it down in front of her. With a wink in Amalia's direction, she leaves her to her food. Smelling the spices, Amalia gives a small smile and enjoys a good meal for the first time in a long while.

After her meal, Amalia heads out and saw a crowd forming and notice that there is a contest of sorts going on. She is watching the activities when a man starts yelling and throwing dynamite around. The ice begins to crack, and Amalia runs to the edge, but she isn't fast enough. Amalia slips and falls into the water, the cold shocks her and she is unable to swim and begins to struggle. She hears people screaming when she sees a black streak dive into the water then Amalia knew no more.

Amalia wakes up and finds herself being held by two strong arms against a broad chest. Her clothes are gone, but she is cover in a black blanket which engulfs her body completely. Amalia looks up to see who had saved her and it is the same man from before.

"Sebastian, how is she?" a male voice asks.

"She is now awake, my lord," the man replies as he turns his head to look at her.

He looks down at Amalia with a smile. His voice is smooth as silk and soft as butter, and his eyes are crimson. His arms tighten around her further urging her to snuggle into his chest. That is what Amalia did because she knew she wouldn't be able to escape his arms even if she tried.

"What is your name little one?" he questions. Amalia's eyes narrowed a little. '_Just because I look young for my age, and I only stand at the height of five feet, does not mean I was a child_' she thought.

"My name is Amalia Greymark and what happened to my clothes?" she said hesitantly.

"I had to take them off before hypothermia set in. I'm afraid the clothes are still wet. Where are your parents?" Sebastian continues.

"I don't have any. I am twenty anyway, and I have been on my own since I was eighteen." Amalia replies.

Sebastian looks worried and looks up at his master who is still completely hidden from her view. Amalia pulled down the coat a little to see him, and it is the young man from before. Her eyes widen as she realizes the young man is Ciel Phantomhive. Amalia still doesn't know if she can trust them even though Sebastian saved her. They bump over something on the road, and that is when Amalia realizes they are in a carriage. She begins to panic.

"Get me out of here, I-I can't be in small spaces like this p-please let me g-go," Amalia cries and start to struggle in Sebastian's arms, that became like steel vices.

Then Amalia hears a soothing voice, "Calm down little one, it's okay, just focus on my voice." Sebastian tells her.

At this point, her eyes are closed, and she started to shake. Sebastian rests his forehead against hers and keeps speaking to her. She stops struggling, and he brings her close to his body again. He continues to talk to Amalia and holds her close. She buries her head into his chest and refuses to move. Soon she falls asleep with Sebastian, still whispering in her ear.

Sebastian looks back over at Ciel, whose eye has widened as he watches the display. Ciel looks at the bundle in Sebastian's arms before sighing "I think it's time to end our contract, my marriage with Lizzie is coming up. If you take my soul now, she will still have time to fall in love and marry another man before she turns 21. This way you can take care of the girl. I have a feeling that she will be worth it the end."

Sebastian studied him before saying, "I have worked with and for you for years now and had formed a bond with you that I normally wouldn't with my other masters. I will not take your soul."

Ciel stares at him, "But the contract said that you…" "That I would take your soul, but I can choose not to, which will render our agreement void and it will allow you to make a final order that will be permanent," Sebastian smoothly interrupts. Ciel nods.

"I will make sure that you will have competent servants before I take my leave of you." Ciel nods again.

Sebastian smiles, pulls the girl closer to him, and tightens his grip on her a tiny bit more.

Ciel states one last time "Sebastian, this is an order, take care of that girl and see to it that she has everything that she will ever want."

"Already done with pleasure, my young lord," Sebastian smiles, then bows one more time with the same grace even with the girl in his arms. before disappearing from the carriage and into the night.

Amalia wakes up and finds herself in a grand room that is very feminine, and she looks down at herself, and Amalia sees that she is clothed in a white nightgown. She shakes her head as she begins to remember what happened the day before and what had transpired in the carriage. Someone knocks on the door before walking in. It is the man dressed in black from before.

He bows, "My name is Sebastian, I am now your caretaker until you are well again. When you are well, you can choose what would like me to be." Amalia just stares at him unbelieving.

"What about your master?" Sebastian sighs, "My contract with him is unique, and I rendered it void because of you." He hesitates before deciding to continue.

"I am not from this world; I am a demon. I made a contract with Lord Phantomhive to help him avenge his parents. He got his revenge, but I see him making London safer. Which is why I did not take his soul." Sebastian said.

Amalia studies him before asking "Have you heard of the Greymarks?"

Sebastian shakes his head, "No, My Lady. I have not."

"Okay then," Amalia said. "Thank you for taking care of me."

She tells him this as she begins to rise from the bed to get dress and leave. But as Amalia try to stand on her feet, her legs give out, and she starts to cough. Sebastian catches her before she lands on the floor and places her back on the bed.

"What's wrong with me? I can't stop moving!" Amalia is talking rapidly now; a full panic attack arising. Sebastian retakes hold of her and brings her closer to him. Amalia is press up against his chest, and his arms are holding her close. There is no escaping from his arms, but she felt safe in them. Sebastian lays his head on hers, and his voice is quietly speaking to her. Amalia falls asleep holding onto Sebastian as he rocks her down.

When Amalia awakes again, and she sees that dusk had fallen. She would have left by now, but she is too weak to run. She can barely walk, but she gets up and makes her way to the mirror. Amalia looks her dark honey hair which needs to be brushed. Her green eyes stare tiredly back. She is very slim and needs to put on weight. Amalia also needs a bath. She yawns before she starts to cough again. Amalia sits in the chair that is next to the window and looks out into the woods. She closes her eyes thinking she will rest here for a moment.

Sometime later, Amalia wakes up startled and sees Sebastian standing in the doorway. It looked like he was about to come in. "I didn't mean to startle you, My Lady but you should be in bed."

She rolls her eyes and replies, "I'm not used to sleeping in a bed okay? It has been a while since I have slept through the whole night. What illness do I have anyway?"

Sebastian answers, "You have pneumonia."

"Oh, that explains the coughing," Amalia says as she pulls her knees up, wraps her arms around them and rests her chin on the top of her knees.

Amalia turns back to look at the window and waits for Sebastian to leave. She hears the door close, and she buries her face in her knees but then Amalia hears footsteps slowly approach her. And she feels a blanket being wrapped around her shoulders and Sebastian stops in front of her and knelt. When he settles, he gently brushes her hair back from her face, but her hair snags and she wince. Amalia lifts her head up and sees Sebastian stand up and walk over to the dresser. He turns, and Amalia notices that he has a hairbrush in his hands.

"Allow me to brush your hair," he says.

"Can I take a bath first?" Amalia asks before she starts coughing again.

"Of course," he replies once her coughing has subsided. He left to go to the bathroom to fill the tub.

He came back a few minutes later, "Your bath is ready." He tells her with a bow.

She takes a few steps, but before she can go any further, she is scooped up and nestle against a firm chest. She looks up at Sebastian who is now carrying her to the bathroom. He looks down and smiles gently at her. Amalia blushes and looks away. Sebastian chuckles darkly and places a gentle kiss on her head. He walks into the bathroom and puts her gently down in front of the tub. Amalia waits for him to leave but Sebastian kneels on the ground to untie her nightgown. Once it was untied, he reaches down to take it off, but Amalia moves away before he can.

"I can do the rest," she tells him, softly.

"It's okay, I won't look but let me help, My Lady," Sebastian replies just as quietly.

Amalia looks at him, she is still very weak from being sick, and it is hard enough just to stay standing. She nods, and Sebastian closes his eyes and reaches for the hem of her nightgown again. He pulls it up and over her head. She quickly takes off her underwear and climbs in the bathtub. Once she is in, Amalia turns back to Sebastian who still has his eyes closed.

"You can open your eyes now," She tells him. The water went up to her shoulders, and the bubbles that Sebastian put in helped as well.

Sebastian opens his eyes and smiles gently at her; takes off his gloves and dons on a different pair. Sebastian picks up a washcloth and starts to wash her back. Amalia knew what he is seeing: whip scars, old ones, and newer ones. The newest ones were two years old. She takes in a shuddering breath as Sebastian gently rubs her back with the cloth. When he finishes with her back, he gently tips her head back and pours water on her hair, he then takes the shampoo and massages it into her head. Sebastian lathers her hair with shampoo then rinses it out. He then hands her the cloth and left. She washes her front and waits for Sebastian to return. He came back a few minutes later. Sebastian bows "May I assist you with getting out the bath, My Lady?". Amalia nods. He takes a towel and somehow manages to wrap her in it without the cloth touching the water. He brought her close to his black-cladded chest, and Amalia leans against him. His grip tightens around her slightly; _"probably making sure I don't fall,"_ Amalia thinks.

They enter the bedroom, and he sets her on the bed, Sebastian left to take care of the bathroom. Amalia quickly dresses, feeling stronger than she was before. Amalia recalls how the bath smelled like mint and rosemary, herbs used to heal sicknesses. She smiles sadly to herself, Amalia barely knew Sebastian, and he is taking care of her like a husband would take care of his wife. She shakes her head. Sebastian is just doing his duties as a butler, nothing more. Amalia never felt more alone until that moment, and she starts to cry. Amalia falls to her side which is the edge of the bed. Amalia gasps, but before she can hit the floor, Sebastian is right there, catching and cradling her close.

"My Lady, are you okay?" Sebastian asks. Amalia buries her head in his chest and shakes it. "Don't concern yourself, Sebastian, I am being stupid." She answers, her voice muffled.

"I think I should be concerned considering you fell off the bed," he replies. "After all, you are now mine, to take care of, to cherish, to protect, to love…" his voice trails off as he whispers the last words into Amalia's ear with his deep voice. Amalia shivers when his mouth gently brushes against her ear. His hand gently grasps her chin and guides her head up to his. Carefully he kisses her on the lips, chastely and gently. Amalia lets out a gasp and breaks the kiss and buries her head back into his chest, trying to slow her beating heart. Sebastian drops a kiss on her forehead and gently rocks her back and forth.

"I will not force you into anything. Just know that I will be at your side. After all, you are already are making my dead heart beat." Sebastian tells her as he continues to rock her back and forth. Amalia is falling asleep in his arms. Right before she nods off, she said. "Don't leave me please."

Amalia wakes up the next morning with Sebastian next to her, and she is wrapped in his arms. She slowly turns around to face him, and she notices that he changed in the night into a nightshirt. She gently traces his face and moves his bangs out of his face. Amalia is tracing his lips when Sebastian woke up. He gently kisses the tips of her fingers and brushes away the hair that has fallen in her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Sebastian asks gently.

Amalia slowly blinks, "Better than yesterday,"

"I understand if you are not feeling up to this but why did you ask me if knew who the Greymarks are?" Sebastian questions.

"That is a long story, Sebastian, but you should know. However you need to promise not to do anything," Amalia said. Sebastian nods and she sighs.

"Long ago the Greymarks were some of the least essential nobles, and it continued to be that way for generations. One day, my great-grandfather Simon Greymark, saved the King from an assassination plot. The King awarded Simon by making him Head of Parliament. But it was my father who took it to another level. He wanted to kill the Queen and become king. I found out about the plot by accident. I was searching for a pen on my father's desk and found the plan written down on paper. I quickly took the paper and shoved down my dress as my father opened the door. I confronted him about. And I was punished by my father. I was thrown into the dungeons, and was beaten and whipped for days." Amalia begins to cry and is trying to take deep breaths.

Sebastian rubs her back and whisper things in her ear. Amalia eventually calms down enough to start again.

"My mother found out and rescued me. However, when we got out of the dungeons, Father was waiting for us. With a pistol. He shot my mother in front of me, and I took off running. I somehow manage to get to the palace before my father, asking to see the Queen. But the guards wouldn't let me in. As luck would have it, the Queen was on her daily walk and recognized me. She took me inside, and I told her my father's plan.

She summoned my father and had doctors heal and take care of me. What my father didn't know is that I had the proof that he was planning to kill the Queen. I gave her the plans, and my father was thrown into prison for murder and the assassination plot. The Queen feeling bad for what I went through, tried to have me marry her son so that I would never be without anything. I couldn't go through with it. I thanked the Queen, and I left. All I asked was that the Queen tells the country that the Greymarks are dead. And she did." Amalia grew silent as her story finished.

Sebastian is also silent as he kept Amalia close, rubbing her back.

Eventually, Amalia speaks, "I found out a few days before running into you that my father has been released from prison. He knows that I am alive."


End file.
